NEED FOR SPEED FAN FICTION Wikia:Ratings
This page serves as an in-depth reference guide to the content rating system on the wiki, which labels content based on what age ranges they are targeted for and what references they contain. Ratings TV-Y This content is designed to be appropriate for children of all ages. TV-Y ratings are very rare on the wiki. Only series containing no labels may be rated TV-Y. TV-Y7 This content is designed for children age 7 and above. TV-V7 is considered the default rating on the wiki. Series may only contain the Fantasy Violence label in order to be rated TV-Y7. TV-G This content is designed to be suitable for all ages. TV-G is a very similar rating to TV-Y7. If a series contains only the Minor Romantic Content label, or this label and the Fantasy Violence label, then it is rated TV-G. TV-PG This content contains material that may be unsuitable for younger children. TV-PG series are targeted towards older children. They contain the following combinations of labels: *Sexual Content *Sexual Content and Fantasy Violence *Violence *Minor Romantic Content and Violence In addition, TV-PG may contain the following additional labels: *Assault *Murder *Terrorism TV-14 This content contains material that may be unsuitable for children age 14 and below. TV-14 series are targeted towards teenagers and older. Any series containing a Dialogue label, a Language label, or both a Sexual Content and Violence label must be rated TV-14. In addition, the following additional labels automatically make a series TV-14: *Abuse *Alcohol Use *Child Abuse *Depression *Drug Use *Domestic Violence *Graphic Violence *LGBT Themes *Suicide TV-MA This content is designed for adults age 17 and above. TV-MA series are targeted towards adults. Any series containing explicit language, graphic violence/gore and overt sexual references must be rated TV-MA. Unlike other ratings, where only the series page must have the rating template, all TV-MA content, including episodes, must have the appropriate rating template. Standard Labels Dialogue The Dialogue label refers to suggestive content that can be further clarified by secondary labels. All series containing the Dialogue label are rated at least TV-14. Language The Language label refers to the use of profanity. All series containing the Language label are rated at least TV-14. Sexual Content The Sexual Content label refers to romantic and/or sexual interactions between characters. The first level of this label is for Minor Romantic Content, while the other is for Sexual Content. Minor Romantic Content makes a series at least TV-G, while Sexual Content makes a series at least TV-PG. Violence The Violence label refers to the amount of action the series contains, particularly in regards to fights between characters. The first level of this label is for Fantasy Violence, while the other is for Violence. Fantasy Violence makes a series at least TV-Y7, while Violence makes a series at least TV-PG Secondary Labels All secondary labels require more than a mild reference in order to be required. For example, having a transgender character does not require the LGBT Themes tag, nor does having terrorist attacks does not require the Terrorism tag, and so on. These labels are required when content explicitly discusses these themes; for example, if the content discusses the acceptability of LGBT, then the tag is required, but simply having LGBT Themes does not warrant the use of the tag. You may, however, still add the tag if you wish; in the case where you do not need to add it, but do so anyway, you do not need to follow the minimum rating requirement. Assault The Assault (A) label refers to violence involving the harming of innocent characters, as opposed to a fight between the main characters. Assault makes a series at least TV-PG. Abuse The Abuse (AB) label refers to frequent cruel or violent treatment of an individual. Abuse makes a series a TV-14. Alcohol Use The Alcohol Use (AU) label refers to any references to or the direct consumption of alcohol, and the discussion of the problem of alcoholism. Content that directly encourages the audience to use alcohol is strictly prohibited. Alcohol Use makes a series TV-14. Child Abuse The Child Abuse (CA) label refers to frequent cruel or violent treatment of a child. Child Abuse makes a series TV-14. Depression The Depression (D) label refers to the discussion of the general problem of depression. Depression makes a series TV-14. Drug Use The Drug Use (DU) label refers to any references to or the direct use of drugs, and the discussion of the problem of addiction to drugs. Content that directly encourages the audience to use drugs is strictly prohibited. Drug Use makes a series TV-14. Domestic Violence The Domestic Violence (DV) label refers to violence within a family, usually between individuals in a romantic relationship, and the discussion of said violence. Domestic Violence makes a series TV-14. Graphic Violence The Graphic Violence (GV) label refers to extended periods of extreme, intense, gory violence, containing the depiction of excessive amounts of blood or gruesome injuries. Graphic Violence makes a series TV-14. LGBT Themes The LGBT Themes (LGBT) label refers to any references to homosexuality, bisexuality, or transgender characters, the discussion of sexuality or sexual identity, any romantic relationships not between a male and a female, or the discussion of the acceptance of LGBT; only the last of these explicitly requires this tag, but it is recommended that this tag appears regardless of the severity of the themes portrayed. LGBT Themes makes a series TV-14. Murder The Murder (M) label refers to the actual crime of homicide or manslaughter; it refers to the intentional killing of innocent characters, not the killing of main characters by each other. Murder, in general, makes a series at least TV-PG, but is acceptable for TV-Y7 if it is not excessive or significantly descriptive. Mental Illness The Mental Illness (MI) label refers to the discussion of mental illnesses. Mental Illness makes a series TV-14. Suicide The Suicide (S) label refers to the discussion of suicide as a result of mental illness, domestic violence, or abuse, not just the existence of a character who committed suicide. Suicide makes a series TV-14. Terrorism The Terrorism (T) label refers to the existence of characters who use violence or intimidation for political gains or any similar situations, and the discussion of the problems of terrorism and recruitment for terrorism. Any direct references to real-life terrorist organizations or historical terrorist attacks are strictly prohibited. Terrorism makes a series at least TV-PG. Guidelines for Determining Series Rating In general, a series should be rated based on the proper labels at any point in the series. If a particular label only applies to a very small percentage of the episodes, then it can be neglected for the series as a whole, as long as the episodes containing said label are rated properly. Category:Site administration